


Alpha

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: NCT同人文





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
OOC  
一点点车

第十八章

1:25pm 天朝成员宿舍

钱锟任由黄旭熙小心翼翼地将他抱进浴室清洗，他刚刚经历完Alpha覆盖标记的xing事，全身无力，连抬手都显得费力。

几个小时里，黄旭熙就没有停下过，一直不停捅干，他的小穴又酸又痛，到最后都红肿的要滴血了Alpha才在他深处成结释放。

他推攮着Alpha的胸膛，好话说尽，Alpha这才依依不舍地拔出jugen。熟不知钱锟是累了，但他的身体仍旧不肯放刚标记完他的Alpha离开，被黄旭熙啃咬的腺体一跳一跳的，小穴也紧紧裹住黄旭熙的滚烫，夹得黄旭熙又ying起来。

怕是被自己的yindang羞得不行，钱锟干脆用小臂挡住眼睛不去看，奈何平常听话的弟弟就是不干，拉开他的手臂，一只手锢住他的脖子，逼他看Alpha是怎样用力撞开他紧致的小穴，在里面进出插弄。

情欲再一次染红了钱锟的全身，明明不在发情期却似发情，脑海里只想着Alpha用力gan他。

意识清醒过来的时候，钱锟已经坐在浴缸里了，黄旭熙就围在他的身后，把他受伤的一只腿翘起来摆在凳子上不让水碰到，全身都被黄旭熙涂满了泡沫，明明是给他清洗，但Alpha双手情se地抚弄着他上下，头抵在他的肩膀上，不住地伸出舌头舔吻他的脸庞。

脸上的湿意总算让钱锟彻底清醒过来了。

年长的Omega内心羞愧不已，觉得自己这样利用黄旭熙太过分，但又管不住自己沉沦的心。

这是李永钦给不了他的，黄旭熙眼里只有他，只要他。

黄旭熙知道钱锟已经清醒了，抓起Omega的白嫩修长的手，把自己的五指扣住他的，在钱锟耳边轻喃：“哥哥，别担心，全部交给我好吗？”

黄旭熙等了很久，浴室里热气腾腾，镜子上覆满水雾，隐约还是能看清镜面里的人，钱锟后背贴着黄旭熙的胸膛，Alpha霸道地用双手捆住他，将他全身收拢在自己的怀里。

Alpha不缺耐心，他能守着钱锟那么久，又怎会等不了这一会儿，更何况……

黄旭熙没有理会钱锟僵直的背脊，慢里斯条地帮他清理，Omega随着他的动作也放松下来，轻微的点了点头。

更何况，钱锟从来没有拒绝过黄旭熙。

黄旭熙闻着Omega自身香香甜甜的奶油信息素被他那股霸道浓郁的红酒香裹住，完全控制不住自己的嘴角上扬，内心的快活都要溢了出来。

你看，奶油和红酒才更般配！

2:05pm SM公司

“志晟？”

金道英双手拎了几十杯奶茶从外头回来便瞧见队内的小忙内在休息室门口踌躇着不敢进去，红晕着脸，感觉头上都在冒烟。

金道英瞄了眼手表，他可是估摸着时间回来的，将近一个小时，李泰容也应该能满足他那兽yu了吧。但现在看忙内的样子，Alpha怕是丧心病狂还没放过董思成。

“道、道英哥！那、那个、我……”

忙内神情扭捏，手足无措，怕是长那么大都没碰到过这种情况。

金道英心里默默叹了口气，如果他们的忙内因为今天的事情被污染了他事后绝对要暴打李泰容！

“你两怎么不进去？”

走廊的另外一头，文泰一、中本悠太还有金廷祐三人走了过来。看到两人待在门外没有进去，队内的老大脸色一下子就阴了下来。

文泰一是队内唯一的Beta，虽然占了年纪的便宜，但因为Beta的身份，好处没有Alpha来的多，资源什么的他都得靠边站，挨骂倒是每次都得跟着李泰容一起。

不过老大哥脾气一向好，自身的本事也足够，队内杂七杂八的事轮不到他管，他乐得轻松，再加上队内无论Alpha还是Omega弟弟还是都挺尊重他的，他自个儿每天逗弄着董思成也处得很开心。

本来应该是这样的。

但是从黄仁俊和李帝努的事情之后一切都变了。

坐镇全队的李泰容行事却愈发偏激，两个Alpha弟弟为了一个Omega闹得翻脸，天朝成员打算联合出走……

像今天这般，文泰一在休息室根本待不下去，也不想让winwin就这样赤裸裸的展现在众人眼前，他吆喝着成员和工作人员离开，却在李泰容的一声嗤笑中戛然而止。

沉浸在xing欲中的Alpha根本没有闲情逸致来针对他，埋首在Omega香肩的头微微抬起，眼皮一撩，射向他的眼神里不同于对董思成的欲望和占有，是鄙夷、是轻视，好像在看他笑话：你倒是把人带出去看看啊。

文泰一的怒气完全不加掩饰，在对上董思成被情欲染得迷离的眸子后，他怒发冲冠，想一把冲过去将董思成带走，他受不了李泰容在大庭广众之下这般宣誓自己的主权，受不了董思成受这份委屈！

但还没等他动手就被两个Alpha弟弟硬架着带出去“散散心”。

欺人太甚！

文泰一撞开门附近的金道英和朴志晟，一把打开闯了进去，后面几个弟弟急着跟上去，怕Beta一时想不开去阻扰李泰容。

屋内充斥着AO交配的信息素，香甜的鸡蛋糕被浓烈的金桂萦绕，一股又一股，漫天掩地在整个房间。

一边是几个成员们低头自顾自的玩着手机，甚是悠闲，如果忽略他们身边的几只抑制剂；工作人员也忙着搭配服饰或者拉着成员坐到镜子前做新造型，少数几个刚进来的新人，烧着脸听着前辈的使唤，眼睛都不敢抬下往李泰容那里看。

李泰容突如其来的欲望已经得到纾解，亲密地拥着董思成温存，让Omega坐在自己的大腿上，一只手揽着Omega的纤腰，另外一只也不老实，不停地探入董思成的衬衫里，抚摸、揉捏。

如若不是有李泰容抱着，董思成怕是早已融化成一滩水，这会即使听到有人进来他都没有多余的力气做出反应，该丢的脸该被看到的都被人看了，脑袋偏向李泰容的怀里，乖巧又柔弱，香汗津津，眼角还挂着泪珠还没从欲望的余波中清醒过来，妩媚又娇懒，勾得李泰容刚消退下去的粗硬似有复苏之意，手指摩挲着Omega微张的红唇，掰过董思成的下巴就把唇送上，唇舌濡沫，再次把董思成弄得气喘吁吁。

金道英把饮料随手放在桌子上，不顾队内大哥的挣扎强行揽着文泰一就往室内另一边角落走，嘴里还大声说着这是泰一哥请大家喝的，别客气哈。

“泰一哥！你听我说！真的现在不是闹的时候！”

金道英身为一个Alpha竟然差点没拉住文泰一，用气音喝住文泰一。

“是我在闹吗？你们Alpha是不是都有病啊？”

文泰一简直不敢置信，这些人难道觉得李泰容这般是正常的吗？这样对winwin？！

金道英真是哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出，文泰一是Beta，不是Alpha，他永远无法知道Alpha对Omega的掌控欲，无法体会疯魔的Alpha会对自己的Omega做出什么。

先前他也以为李泰容完全标记了董思成就会好了，但是并没有。

明明可以保下董思成的，但李泰容还是任由经纪人这样对待他……

李泰容需要董思成吃个大亏彻底学乖，他要董思成明白一个道理，这辈子，只有李泰容才能保护他，他只能老老实实的待在李泰容的世界里。

“……泰一哥，今晚结束我会和泰容哥好好聊下，你放心好吗？”

2:27pm SM公司

休息室里已经风平浪静，主管经纪人回来逐一安排晚上的活动行程又出去联络了，成员们就等着接下来坐车前往颁奖礼走红毯。

罗渽民自从回来就心神不宁，想联络黄仁俊又想起自己的房间网络都断了，他又把黄仁俊的手机拿走了，想联系也联系不到。拖熟悉的经纪人哥哥帮他去看看，得到的回复却是支支吾吾的。

回想刚才经纪人哥哥那副模样，罗渽民眼眸晦暗不明，他在国外的这些日子肯定发生了什么，但是没有一个人肯和他说。

其实多多少少还是察觉到了，经纪人的欲言又止，他心里已经猜想了N多结果，最坏的不过就是李帝努把黄仁俊带走了……

“渽民哥，你还好吗？”

朴志晟哆哆嗦嗦地从自己的位置挪到罗渽民旁边，小心翼翼地询问着哥哥。他胆子小，最近发生的事情每一件都在挑战着他的三观，本想找超疼他的小哥哥好好说道一番，结果这位哥哥脸色阴沉得可怕。

“啊、是志晟啊、”

转头一看是忙内，罗渽民缓缓松开了紧握的拳头，调整了面部表情，又变回了朴志晟熟悉的那个笑脸哥哥。

“渽民哥，我和你说！辰乐他们的手机还有护照都被……”

“志晟！”

仓鼠精转世的弟弟好像找到了主心骨，抓着罗渽民的袖子不断吐苦水。虽然被没收手机和护照的不是他，但他和钟辰乐那是什么关系！按钟辰乐的说法他们就是拜过把子的兄弟，比亲兄弟还要亲，兄弟出事，他当然感同身受！

只不过话一句都没说完就被罗渽民打断了。

朴志晟瞪着眼睛看着这个哥哥，又呆又傻，听到一向温柔的哥哥却冷漠的不准他插手辰乐他们的事情。

“哥！为什么啊！你变了！”

朴志晟说着说着眼泪都要流下来了，这要是钟辰乐在现场，怕是又要嚷着朴志晟你绝壁不是Alpha！

李马克心中不是练习就是舞台，人家是一心向上的根正苗红正统爱豆，从没出道开始一个筋都在事业上，分化到现在都是靠着抑制剂度日的Alpha，什么成员之间的爱恨情仇、成员和公司的矛盾啥的就都没入过他的眼；

李楷灿最近又老是鬼鬼祟祟的，朴志晟远远看见他翻着经纪人的包包，喊他一声，这人就跟老鼠看到猫似的溜得那个快；

黄仁俊不在、李帝努不在、钟辰乐也不在！其他哥哥不是不熟就是年纪差太大这些话不能说出口，现在好不容易把罗渽民盼回来了，但这个哥哥太冷血了！

“哥！你怎么能不帮辰乐他们！公司都要雪藏他们了！”

是不是真的会被雪藏朴志晟不知道，他也是刚才从几个嘴碎的工作人员在那里说笑听来的，越听越是心惊胆战。

心中挂念着黄仁俊那档事的罗渽民这会根本没有什么耐心和这个懵懂的弟弟细细分析这件事情里头又多复杂，只能喝止这个弟弟少多管闲事！

两人坐的这个角落又安静下来，罗渽民闭上眼沉思，耳边传来小忙内悉悉索索的啜泣声让他时不时感到心烦气躁眉毛挑动，不过还是没有睁开眼睛转头安慰忙内，已经成年的Alpha，体型逐渐变得高大，肩膀也愈加宽广，冷漠的坐在角落里，好似把自己和世界分开，谁都不知道他在想什么，又在谋划些什么。

****************

XX小组

1L 楼主

南韩xxxx颁奖典礼红毯现场，ctn只有15个成员参加诶，看来真的发生大事情了！

【截图】【截图】【截图】

2L

谁？不认识。下一个！

3L

少造谣。其他成员可能是有别的活动耽搁了时间，谢谢关注。

——回复：突然觉得粉丝好可怜，所有人都知道她们爱豆出事了，她们还要打着其他活动的幌子骗自己~

——回复：楼上在幸灾乐祸什么呢？

——回复：那么关注我家你家正主是yp了还是cg了？闲的没事干是吗？

4L

楼主姐妹，不划就少关注我们家的事吧，咱们糊真的求各位高台贵手

5L

人在现场，MD还下雨了我去！幸好表演的场馆不是露天的！

6L

是直播吗？

——回复：是的，颁奖典礼全场直播

——回复：不止颁奖典礼直播，听说这次主办方还联合SM搞个啥活动，所以颁奖典礼结束后SM家的组合会有私下的直播活动

——回复：有没有xjm推荐好用的vpn？

——回复：红毯时间那么早的吗？

——回复：不早了，南韩那里已经5点多了~

……

7L

内部情报，qk腿骨折了在修养，hrj怀孕被雪藏，ldn好像被要求这几个月在家反省，另外听说其他天朝成员多多少少都受到了惩罚~

——回复：？？？？怀孕了？骨折了？？？？等下，这个团是爱豆吧？

——回复：楼上的姐妹建议你先去看看这个帖子《某团是要解散了吗》

——回复：钱锟骨折了？怎么回事！

——回复：xjm们吃瓜别带大名哈等会这家粉丝找过来就烦了

——回复：楼上别担心，这团天朝查无此名~

——回复：身为条粉的我该回楼上什么……

……

8L

这团人好多啊，我都看晕了_(¦3)∠)_

——回复：这人都没全呢你就晕了(￣┰￣*)

9L

哇这团好大的架子啊，全部黑脸诶~

——回复：……拜托不想随便看个截图就说人黑脸好吗……

——9L回复：……我看得就是现场直播好吗？这位姐姐你看你家走红毯现场了吗？

——回复：人家层主没说错哦~

——回复：感觉15个人私下干了一架……

——回复：楼上想啥呢？15人里还有O呢！

——回复：那就是为了抢O干了一架！

——回复：2333333

10L

天降不在就算他正常符合小道消息吧、钱锟怎么就骨折了？怎么受伤的？

——回复：听说骨折是因为抓小三？

——回复：楼上的xjm，借一步说话

——回复：━((*′д｀)爻(′д｀*))━!!!!听说天朝的都被雪藏了是真的吗？

——回复：我寻思黄卡董昀钟辰乐都在现场啊……你们到底哪里听说了的小道消息啊……

——回复：……现在直接打大名没关系吗？

……

……

……

33L

我凭借自己多年的专业经验，仔细观察了下，有两个成员脸上有伤呢~

【截图】【截图】

这两张我截图下来的，很明显看到脸上有淤青额

——回复：我去！李疼那脸黑得跟锅底似的……

——回复：……小甜豆黑脸好可怕

——回复：SM的爱豆真是一年不如一年啊，这种场合镜头管理都白瞎了吧

——回复：所以是黄卡和李疼打架了？诶唷心疼李疼的小身板！

——回复：楼上的省省吧，人家Alpha一拳下来你就趴了~

——回复：所以层主你的专业是啥子？

34L

？？？李疼和黄卡很要好吧？这是咋啦？

——回复:我追李疼那么久了真的没见过人那么凶……

——34L回复：对啊，李疼脾气真的很好了，而且在Alpha里真的算性格软的了！

——回复：你们还真是睁眼说瞎话，lyq哪里软了？还脾气好？qk退威神去泰国分队就是他搞的好吗！

——回复：楼上才是乱说吧、先不说这种事情李疼一个爱豆有啥资格左右高层，就说钱锟一个被完全标记的O，让他和李疼分隔两地，到底是害谁？！

……

35L

认识的大粉说在走红毯前，李疼和黄卡大打出手，两人拳头还专门往脸上挥，听说是黄卡上了钱锟的床，身上全是钱锟的奶油味，李疼都气疯了！

——回复：活该~

——回复：卧槽！那么大一出戏啊！

——回复：……我以为黄卡和钱锟是纯纯的兄弟情……

——回复：楼上真的是……A和O哪来的纯纯的兄弟情？

36L

来来来，大家一起欣赏下动图哈！

【李泰容：意味不明的笑？Or假笑？这大胆贼手竟然敢公开搂着董思成的腰！！！】

【董思成：手指抓着李绒腰间的衣服，贴得好紧……眼圈红红的，哭过了？】

【太难得，金道英和文泰一竟然双双黑脸？】

【徐英浩和中本悠太一人各站在李永钦和黄旭熙的一边，八成是为了拦着两人吧，看两人脸色好严肃哦，拉架真的吃力不讨好~】

【李永钦和黄旭熙中间还塞了个李马克，我感觉这孩子在瑟瑟发抖~】

【李楷灿：看天；金廷祐：看地】

【钟辰乐眉头皱得要死，好凶哦，朴志晟怎么脸那么红？左看看右看看的，这娃在看啥？】

【罗渽民冷着一张脸真特么的帅到我姥姥家！尼玛我都腿软了！】

【李永钦红毯这几分钟就没笑过！感觉人人都欠他钱了~黄旭熙可以的，大帅锅你就该这样笑，不要像以前那样笑得跟傻子一样！就这样！保持住！帅哥就要这样要笑不笑的！】

【全场郑在玹最正常，正常发挥，看这笑的~】

——回复：你这脑洞挺大的哈

——36L回复：哪里哪里看图说事，你要是觉得不是这样也可以呀~

——回复：董昀眼睛真的好红……是不是真的哭过了？

——回复：也可能是美瞳带的不舒服啊~再说队内谁敢欺负他呀！

——回复：看动图李疼和黄卡脸上的伤好明显啊

——回复：这么糊的画质你都能看出伤你也挺牛逼哈

——回复：我家李马克怎么就瑟瑟发抖了？明明就是站的笔挺笔挺的！

——回复：好尴尬，隔着屏幕我都替他们感到尴尬……本来说nct红毯黑脸我都不信，sm的孩子这点不可能，结果……

——回复：感觉他们回去全部要挨批！

——回复：感觉李泰容真的完全标记董思成了……董思成黏他黏得好紧啊，李泰容走快一步，他都小跑着要贴上去！

——回复：楼上的姐妹你不能只看到董昀贴上去，你仔细看看李绒的手！人家的手一直往董昀那个方向扬着等人过来牵呢~

——回复：泰昀SZD，锁了锁了，锁被我吃了！

——回复：这站位乱得一批啊……

37L

突然相信了那个要解散的小道消息……害怕……哦刚入坑没多久……

——回复：我真的有毒，我狗的团就没有一个好下场的……

——回复：别瞎想，解散不可能的，瞧瞧他们师姐团多惨啊不给活动不给回归团还是照样在，我看顶多也就是天朝那几个得被雪藏好久了

38L

看到有人说李绒完全标记了董昀，我这个老母亲真的好担心，昀昀这还能回国吗？

——回复：这有啥好瞎担心的，有孩子都能照样打掉回国的，这只是完全标记罢了，董昀要真想回来到时候国内找个强A覆盖就成了~

——回复：难说……听说李绒性子挺拗的，看上的就不会放手。

——回复：楼上的，不用听说，他真的就这样，你们想想看这位可是0基础闯进sm只花了两年就担着ACE门面舞担队长四重身份出道的男人啊，这种Alpha可狠心了！

——回复：……李绒看董昀的眼神好可怕……虽然他们cp粉老是说甜甜的来着，但我一个O看着就是觉得可怕，感觉很压抑……

——回复：楼上夸张了吧……

——回复：【照片】【截图】图1是董昀一年前还在127活动时候李绒注视他的眼神，很温柔很甜有木有？图2就是今天活动的截图，真的眼神变了……

——回复：楼上对比好明显，天呢winwin快逃！

——回复：逃啥啊，人家是情侣好吗？今天现场很多前线都说了董昀身上全特么是李泰容的金桂香，Omega自身的信息素都被覆盖到闻不到了要！艹羡慕了！

39L

我就想知道黄仁俊和李帝努今天还来不来参加活动，如果来我就守着这个直播了！

——回复：+1

——回复：+1

——回复：+NCT

……

……

……

后台

“昀昀！”

李泰容追着董思成从nct的休息室里出来，走廊里人来人往，一边和路过的工作人员爱豆弯腰打招呼，一边还得注意着前方躲闪的Omega。

李泰容半垂着的眼睫闪动一下子，快步追上董思成，一把将人拉近黑暗的杂货间。

Alpha霸道的把Omega拥入怀中，闻到董思成全身都充斥着他的信息素甚是享受，下巴抵在董思成的头顶，轻声哄他。

“哥哥……你别这样对我好不好？我害怕……”

被完全标记的Omega根本拒绝不了自己的Alpha，更何况董思成一颗心原本就在李泰容身上，但是他从未想到李泰容会拉着他在大庭广众之下欢好，事后他压根都不敢抬头看任何人，别人随便扔过来一个眼神都能让他无地自容。

他很害怕，李泰容不是这样的。

“昀昀，对不起……昀昀我也害怕啊，昀昀你不要离开我！”

李泰容太懂了，这句话一半的真心一半就是演给董思成看的，董思成看不得李泰容脆弱的样子，他会心疼。

扳过Omega的脸，让他正视自己，轻柔梳理着Omega两边的头发，在人额头留下一吻：“昀昀，哥哥错了，你原谅我这次好不好？”

董思成还能说什么，心中默默叹了口气，手指去抚摸Alpha有些许湿润的眼睛，又把头埋进Alpha的颈窝，说着下次再这样我真的生气了。

两个人在杂货间黏糊了好一会儿，还是董思成觉得出来太久了，拉上耍懒皮的哥哥回去：“诶呀！赶紧走啦！等会Lucas他们又打起来了！”

Alpha不知道贴在董思成耳边说了些什么，一下子让Omega的脸都烧了起来，一路打打闹闹追逐着回去。

两个人刚到门口，就碰上金廷祐和钟辰乐拉着黄旭熙出来。两个人脸色都不好看，也就黄旭熙一人笑得开心，嘴角带着血迹笑得格外挑衅。

董思成急急忙忙跟上问怎么了，李泰容随后赶紧贴上，牵着董思成的手让他和三个Alpha保持些距离。

钟辰乐目睹了这一切，但没有说什么，就是看向他一直崇拜着的泰容哥眼光有些打量。一旁的金廷祐嘴上碎碎念着黄旭熙，还和董思成抱怨黄旭熙太猖狂了，刚才和Ten哥又打起来了。

“适可而止。”

李泰容对上黄旭熙肆意的眼神，扔下一句话就想拉着董思成进屋。

金廷祐欲言又止的似乎想和董思成说些什么，但又碍于李泰容的霸道，不敢出声，反倒是董思成附在李泰容耳边说了句话，李泰容一边感受着耳庞董思成炽热的呼吸，一边扫视金廷祐，最后在董思成嘴角亲了下：“三分钟。”

这才把人给放了，金廷祐都不敢拉这位小哥哥的手，只好让人跟着他走到角落里说话，李泰容就这样靠在门口等着他们，闲着没事，和黄旭熙钟辰乐聊起天来。

“廷祐怎么了？”董思成问得很轻，问得很小心。

“哥，你知道公司是怎么知道你们想走的吗？”

董思成知道，而且还知道告发的人是他的枕边人，他还不敢把这件事情告诉钱锟他们。

“刚才Lucas和Ten哥吵架说是Ten哥向经纪人告发的。”

“啊？怎么可能！”当然不是Ten哥，罪魁祸首是李泰容啊，董思成这么想着还小心的用眼睛瞟向那头等着他的Alpha，两人眼神正好对上了，Alpha嘴角翘起，送他一个飞吻。

这一切都在金廷祐的注视中，他一边询问董思成一边观察他。他是不信黄旭熙那套说法的，Ten哥不可能向经纪人告发，那是谁？李泰容？李帝努？或者……就是黄旭熙自己。

金廷祐觉得今个儿这一天他都得老个五岁。

“winwin哥，你听我说，不管是谁，现在都不重要了，现在重要的是怎么保全你们！哥！天朝成员现在都得靠你了，泰容哥是队长，公司又那么看好他，他说话还是有用的，你得让泰容哥替你们和经纪人哥哥说说好话，还有锟哥那里也是，你们都出事了，但Ten哥没事，就代表公司足够重视Ten哥，你劝劝锟哥，现在再闹对你们没有任何好处！”

“还有仁俊好像被帝努带走了，我刚才在洗手间门口听到经纪人哥哥在打电话，气急败坏的，应该是帝努！”

金廷祐偷听后回到休息室就偷偷地瞄着罗渽民，Alpha弟弟年纪挺小，但比队内很多哥哥都要沉稳，刚才李永钦和黄旭熙两人打起来，其他哥哥弟弟忙着拉架，就这人安坐在那儿，膝盖上摆着一本书，耳朵里塞着AirPods，纹丝不动。

金廷祐看不透他，也不知道这个弟弟到底知不知晓这个事情，但他现在很确定，今晚绝壁得糟！

“winwin哥，今晚如果发生什么事，你带着仁俊赶紧走！别管在场的，我们全是Alpha，糙得狠，不会有什么事情，到时候你护着仁俊就好！”

董思成不住地点头表示自己明白了，金廷祐的语气太过于严肃，这让董思成很担心，抓着自己不断发抖的手安慰自己要冷静：没事的、没事的、不会有事的……

金廷祐看似还想再说点什么，但李泰容已经走了过来。

“还没说完吗？昀昀？怎么了？难受吗？”Alpha的占有欲作祟，一个眼刀扔向金廷祐，把Omega拉近自己，和董思成发抖的手十指相扣。

“哥哥……”欲哭无泪的Omega愈发惹人疼爱，什么都不说，就是埋在Alpha的怀里，李泰容就这样抱着董思成，抱着摇啊摇地把人哄进休息室。

金廷祐看着这两人无奈地抖了抖肩，也走向黄旭熙的方向，一手揽着钟辰乐，一手架着黄旭熙的肩膀，两个手臂都用了力不让两人逃走，“来来来，咱们也去闲聊闲聊！”

8:23pm

XX小组

55L

什么情况？这个颁奖典礼就这样结束了？什么都没发生啊？！

——回复：本来就是分猪肉，你还想发生什么？

——回复：楼上的，你进帖也不看看标题吗？人家是说nct

56L

重头戏应该是直播吧？直播已经开始了，姐妹们咱们帖子直播跟进啊！

——回复：感觉层主想看好戏~

——回复：我还以为就是在颁奖典礼后台直播呢，结果他们回公司才直播啊！

——回复：楼上的，不是公司，是在他们宿舍！

——回复：听说今天直播时间会很长！！！

——回复：啊啊啊在哪里直播啊！我这就去！

57L

我擦擦擦擦！nct宿舍大公开啊啊啊啊啊啊！

——回复：18个人住一起啊？

——回复：不是，应该是127宿舍！

——回复：绝了，sm肯公开他们宿舍了？不是说以前因为前辈综艺公开宿舍被私生骚扰就不再公开爱豆宿舍了吗？

——回复：……私生如果要骚扰他们跟公开不公开宿舍没关系，该找到的她们照样能找到……

——回复：这次直播是合作方这边开的，应该是合作方的要求吧？我看跟着他们的工作人一大半不认识，不是sm的人呢！

——回复：啊……这样很不安全啊……

直播ing

“啊哪儿赛哟~哟罗布~”

“啊进来的好快~那我们就开始吧！”

由李泰容打开了宿舍的电子门，带领了十四位成员还有一群工作人员进入了127宿舍。

[李泰容好特么帅啊！]

[啊啊啊啊！儿子们！！！麻麻来了！]

[Lucas啊！！！]

[小熊！]

[宿舍还挺大的诶，别他们前辈那会条件好]

[李楷灿为啥神情那么紧张？]

[真的诶，楷灿手指好像都有点在抖？]

[啊？是人不舒服吗？]

[想看成员们的房间！！！]

[李楷灿不会是在房间里放了啥sese的东东没收起来吧233333]

[萱！想看萱的房间！]

“nei！今天就是NCT宿舍大公开啦！！！”

李泰容精致的脸庞对准镜头，又一下把镜头转向成员们和宿舍内部

“嗯？算突击检查？那就由各位来决定最先从谁房间开始吧？”

“楷灿啊~大家说先从你那间房开始呢？”李泰容从密密麻麻快速划过的留言中准确瞄到李楷灿三个字，嘴上是问着，人已经径直往李楷灿的房间走了，其他人也跟着前进，这可把李楷灿急坏了！

苍了个天！为什么直播是在宿舍？！

李楷灿坐在车上听到说直播在宿舍开整个人都给吓懵了，一把扯过邻座李马克的衣袖：“怎么回事？”，李马克带着圆框眼镜，一脸无辜：“经纪人哥哥白天不是说了好多遍吗？你都没听的吗？”

他哪有功夫认真听啊！！！一整天跟偷鸡摸狗似的帮李帝努在经纪人那里翻他和黄仁俊的护照啊！

李马克懵懵懂懂的问：“宿舍直播也没关系吧？”

如果不是车上人太多，还坐了个罗渽民，他真想对着李马克的耳朵大吼：关系可大了去了！！！李帝努和黄仁俊在我们的房间啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

“嗯？哈哈哈大家看来我们楷灿很有防范意识嘛，还把房间门给锁了呢~”李泰容转动了几下把手发现门竟然落锁了，心里有点奇怪，成员们基本都不会锁房间门，但现在正在直播中，也没露出什么疑惑的表情，就是让开位置，让走在后头的李楷灿上来开锁、

[我的妈呀，竟然还锁门，绝壁有鬼！]

[李楷灿不会金屋藏娇吧！！！麻麻不允许啊啊啊！]

[这样直播感觉好挤啊，好几个成员都出镜头了！不开心……]

[天朝成员一个镜头都没有呢……]

[故意的吧？]

[董思成不是一直有镜头吗？有些粉好奇怪啊！阴阳怪气的！]

[董昀有镜头那是因为李泰容一直拉着他好吗，其他两个天朝的，我到现在连他们头发丝都没看见！]

[不会吧……]

[楷灿好不对劲啊……]

[李嗨为什么一直挡着罗娜？]

李楷灿落在后头，无视李泰容给他的眼神，就是不肯上来，还用身躯挡着罗渽民，不让罗渽民往前走。

“哈哈，泰容哥~我忘记带钥匙了~要不今天我的房间就算啦？咱们先去别的哥哥的房间吧？”李楷灿讪笑，然后转过头对着旁边的金道英使劲使眼色。

两人对上暗号，金道英心一惊，不会是他想得那样吧？

“啊！楷灿啊，我带钥匙了！”

李楷灿听到李马克发出这个声音，心瞬间凉了，僵硬着脑袋转向李马克。

李马克从自己一直背着的小破包里掏出钥匙，还特地在镜头前闪一闪，李楷灿这会想灭了他的心都有！

[妈耶~马克真的是我的快乐源泉！哈哈哈哈你们看看李楷灿那样子笑死我了！]

[哇！马东一间房诶！]

[两个A一间房哇个屁哦！]

[所以房间里真的有什么吧……]

[不会李帝努就藏在这里吧？哈哈说不定黄仁俊也在]

[李楷灿脸都白了我去~]

有钥匙就好开门，但在李马克递给李泰容刹那间被李楷灿直接夺了过去，这会成员们要是还没发现不对那真的是傻子了！

金道英正要开口把这茬给圆过去，却被罗渽民一把撞开。

[我勒个去罗渽民好没礼貌啊！]

[感觉前面的姐妹真相了也说不定]

[罗娜神情好可怕……]

罗渽民走到门前，无视李泰容的示意镜头的眼神，一脚猛踹房门。

这一脚把在场的成员还有工作人员都吓到了，气氛瞬间冷了下来。李泰容阴沉着脸，把镜头递给一旁的董思成，想把罗渽民架走，罗渽民哪肯？用蛮力抵着李泰容，脚上还不停猛踹

[？？？娜娜怎么了这是？]

[什么情况啊？]

[妈的我寻思这门要被踹坏了吧！我都能看到有木屑抖动下来！]

[力气好大~]

[好强一A啊~]

[房间里是有谁在吗？]

[不是诶，人都气成这样了你们还都没看出来啊？]

就在罗渽民再一脚要踹过去之际，房门开了。

[￥%&*%&￥@%%%#%￥%￥&*&*&]

[OH MY GOD！！！]

[卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽尼玛啊啊啊啊]

金道英觉得他压根都不用看手机，就知道留言里有多震惊。

李帝努和罗渽民就这样隔着被踹得快进厂修复的门无声对峙，谁都没有出声，每个人都在屏气敛息，身体绷得紧紧的。

也就是这会黄仁俊从李帝努身后冒出来，让罗渽民所有的冷静全部抛之脑后，Alpha拽过Omega的手就像把人往自己这边带，李帝努早有防备，环住黄仁俊，瞪着罗渽民让他放手！

罗渽民把黄仁俊抓痛了，细腻的肌肤一下子就红了，黄仁俊红着眼眶想挣开罗渽民的钳制，奈何Alpha早已失去理智，只知道把Omega抢回来。

罗渽民咬着牙，放开黄仁俊，抬腿就往李帝努腹部踢，这一脚用了十成的力，他是想把李帝努直接踹进医院。

李帝努从不是吃亏的主，用手一档，冲上去掐着罗渽民脖子把人压在地上打，两个成年高大的Alpha撞在地上，发出了沉闷的钝响，也把现场的人都给惊醒，董思成立马关了手上的直播设备，找准黄仁俊就把人往自己身边带，其他成员也都围上去既想着挡住镜头也想把两人拉开！

[这是我见过最刺激的直播！]

[傻昀关手上那个没用啊，别的还在拍啊！]

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊打起来打起来上啊！！！！]

[傻帽疯了吗？这样都还开着直播？！]

[不，今天不是他们自个儿的直播是和合作方合作的！人家哪里肯关啊！]

[行了趋势wb热搜预定！！]

[卧槽罗渽民好强！李帝努也好强啊！啊啊啊罗渽民一拳挥向李帝努的鼻子！！！啊啊啊！李帝努鼻子流血了啊啊啊！]

[草草草打人别打脸啊！]

[卧槽！李帝努下手太狠了吧？他明知道渽民有腰伤！]

……

……

……

两个人都打疯了，几个哥哥合伙都没能把两人拽开，甚至还被两人给误伤到！

罗渽民憋了一天的火气全发泄在这里了，腿脚一勾，一手臂钳制主李帝努的脖颈，一手扯着李帝努的衣领，两人的位置瞬间互换，罗渽民压根没有手下留情，拎着人就把人后脑勺往地上猛砸！

李帝努冷笑一声，眼睛里闪着凶光，暴nue情绪看得让人浑身一寒，一手抵着罗渽民的攻击，一手在裤子口袋摩挲着什么。

金道英眼睛尖，一下子就发现那个形状，立马压住李帝努的手，大吼你特么疯了吗？！

另一边中本悠太和徐英浩也终于成功把罗渽民从李帝努身上拉扯开。

李泰容简直都被气笑了，呵，气不打一处来，一人一巴掌，往两人脸上扇，丝毫不客气。

这边金廷祐保持冷静去和合作方那边的工作人员协商关了直播，nct的主管经纪人听到风声也已经赶了过来，一进来就劈头盖脸的骂！

黄仁俊被董思成护着，脸色苍白，刚才哥哥们挡着他看不清那两人打架，这会李帝努从地上被金道英扶起来，嘴角都是血，黄仁俊就想往他身上扑，奈何董思成牢牢抱紧了他，不准他挪动。

“仁俊！你疯了，这会你上去干什么！你这样只会刺激渽民！”

“可是帝努受伤了！”黄仁俊想去看看李帝努伤得怎么样！他很担心，刚才他听到好几声闷响，似乎是头装地板的声音，他怕是李帝努，他想去看看他的伤口！

董思成看着那两人打得凶狠，心里害怕的紧，怕黄仁俊冲过去这两人下手没轻重伤到他，对着李泰容使个眼色，又示意钟辰乐和黄旭熙跟上，他们四个先撤了！

李帝努和罗渽民注意力都在黄仁俊身上，看见董思成揽着黄仁俊要走，两个人异口同声怒吼：“你要带他去哪！”

说着两人竟然都挣扎开，往黄仁俊这边走。李帝努率先冲过来，挥开董思成，把黄仁俊带进自己的怀里，拥着他就往门口走。

罗渽民也跟了过来，逮住黄仁俊的另一边不让他走。

李帝努手臂青筋暴起，咬牙切齿：“我最后说一遍，给我滚！”

“该滚的是你！”

李泰容扶起被李帝努挥到的董思成，眸色阴沉，让人感到凉意。董思成知道李泰容动怒了，但现在事情已经很糟糕了，李泰容再这样更一发不可收拾，他死命拦着李泰容，在他耳边说他不疼他没事。

文泰一刚要彪嗓子骂这两个弟弟，黄旭熙就插入两人之间想把黄仁俊带走。

“你们两个打死都行，但别给我扯到我弟弟，都把手给我放开！”

钟辰乐这头已经在门外候着了，他已经叫好了出租车。

两个Alpha谁都不肯松手，李帝努是不可能放开的，他信不过这群天朝的，这几个人今晚就带着黄仁俊走了也说不定。

罗渽民也不肯，他今天要把黄仁俊带走。

黄旭熙想来硬的，推搡着两个Alpha，这边李永钦也是一肚子的火气，看着黄旭熙说着大话更是不爽得狠，竟然也凑了过去，对着黄旭熙的脸就是一拳！

“别打了啊！”

“叫你们住手听到没有！？”

四个Alpha，各自飙着他们浓郁强烈的信息素，血腥暴力齐齐上映在被他们围在中间的黄仁俊面前。

虽然李帝努强硬的用身体护着他，但四个人打斗难免还是会不小心伤到黄仁俊，那一刹那，黄仁俊惨叫出声。

黄仁俊身躯顺着往下滑，把李帝努吓坏了，脸上凶横的表情还没来记得收回去，又摆出惊吓的模样，奇怪急了。李帝努这会儿哪还有心思打架，大力推开围在周边的所有人，抱着黄仁俊双手上下摸着Omega的身体急切的问他哪里被打倒了吗？哪里痛？

黄仁俊这会呼吸都痛得急促起来，根本没有力气完整回答李帝努，Alpha担心得眼睛充红。

“帝努、我、我肚、肚子……疼！”

“还愣着干什么啊！！！赶紧送医院啊！！”经验老道的经纪人一下子就看出来Omega这是要生了！

这一声吼惊醒了所有人，李帝努一个起身横抱起黄仁俊就往外头走，经纪人赶紧拿上车钥匙跟着出去。

剩下一群人也动起来要跟着一块去，站在李马克身边的朴志晟却突然倒在李马克身上，把李马克吓得惊呼：“志晟！志晟！你怎么了？”

几个哥哥又涌上来看这个小忙内，董思成心里担心着黄仁俊，李泰容就载着他跟着去医院。

这晚没有人消停，wb、推特等各个国家社交网络上都是“nct成员直播现场大打出手”的趋势，甚至还在不断攀升……


End file.
